


I Want Your Bite

by Kish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kish/pseuds/Kish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough sex is Tommy's drug, and Matt will happily to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use the name 'Tommy' for 2p!America because it's a name that's slowly becoming more common, and I like it much better than the others.  
> So, this is just an extension of something I decided to write for a friend. Enjoy!

The sharp kiss of leather on his skin was all it took to send waves of pleasure down Tommy’s spine, and he arched into it rather than away from it. He was a masochist through and through; no doubt about it. It was difficult to move, considering that his hands were tied behind his back. His cheek was pressed into the mattress, red, welted ass high up in the air. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was the best for his dose of pain mixed with pleasure. 

Calloused hands caressed the riding crop with the tenderness of a lover, a rare smile playing about chapped lips. Matt loved that his loud mouthed, obnoxious boyfriend could be reduced to a whimpering, sobbing mess just because he popped him on the ass a few times. It was incredible. All it took was one possessive touch, one hard bite, and Tommy turned into a needy, kinky slut.

“Do you like that? Do you like it when I punish you?” Matt asked in a rough voice, draping his body over Tommy’s. One hand gripped possessively at his hip, the other gripping the crop and letting it glide over sweaty, sticky skin flushed pink with arousal. “You’re so full of desire that you can’t stand it, can you? I’m right here, naked and hard for you, and so close; but I won’t give it to you. That just burns you up, doesn't it?”

He made it a point to run his cock down the crack of Tommy’s ass, coming close to where he wanted it, but not quite. Torturing the brunet was much more fun this way than any other. In response, Tommy tried to press back as hard as he could against what he wanted, begging and whining for Matt. “Please, please fuck me, Matt. I need you, oh please, I need you. It hurts not to have you inside of me.” His voice couldn't get any more whiny or pitiful if he tried. But knowing Tommy, he’d accomplish the impossible.

That gentle hand changed its tune, the leather crop whistling down onto Tommy’s exposed backside. The tan skin became riddled with even more welts, and the American delighted in it. His kiss red lips parted in a wanton moan, and he resorted to try and grind down against the sheets to relieve some of the burning ache coiled in his abdomen. The cock ring cinched tight around his base didn't make it any better, but the pleasure over rid the pain as it always did.

A wide hand came down, smacking a round, tanned cheek with force. Matt watched the skin jiggle with delight. He was an ass man, what could he say?

“Did I say you could pleasure yourself?” Matt asked in a low, rumbling voice. “I don’t think I did. You’re going to need more punishment for being such a bad boy. When will you learn?” And he knew just what to do to get his point across.

The timbre and tone of Matt’s voice had Tommy shuddering in anticipation, lips spreading in a toothy smile. He couldn't wait to see what Matt had in store for him.

“Why are you smiling? Do you enjoy punishment?” The blond snapped at him, turning the other’s body over roughly until he was lying on his back. That ever-present shit eating grin was on the brunet’s lips, and it made Matt seethe with a mix of frustration and anger. 

“I’ll make you shut that damn mouth of yours. Or rather, open it real wide. I’ll fuck your throat raw.” Matt had to grin darkly at the thought, and he moved to place his knees on either side of Tommy’s shoulders. The head of his cock teased at swollen lips, and the Canuck smeared around a few drops of precum that had beaded on the tip. 

With a forceful thrust, he pressed past those red lips and delved into his mouth. Matt couldn't hold back a soft moan, his head tilting back in pure ecstasy. Tommy had such a hot mouth, and he always knew exactly what to do with it. His tongue was sweeping across the sensitive underside in a way that made the Canuck shiver, and the heated stud of the tongue ring gliding over his cock was exhilarating. Even tied up and helpless, Tommy knew how to work his magic. 

The blond was bucking into his mouth and moaning up a storm, and Tommy was only too happy to make his lover come undone. He widened his mouth to compensate for the large girth, and strained to lean forward as far as he could to take Matt even deeper. The American moaned around the hot organ in his mouth, his eyes lidded in content. It was no secret that he was good with his mouth and that he liked to use it.

Matt pressed deeper and deeper, until his cock was fully sheathed into Tommy’s ever too willing mouth. He started to thrust in and pull out with measured snaps of his hips, careful not to make the brunet choke. He wasn’t too gentle, because that would have taken the fun out of everything. Tommy liked it rough, and so did Matt. 

Muscled, scarred arms reached down to tangle in soft, red-brown hair, tugging sharply at the locks in pleasure. Matt stared down into watering crimson eyes, his lips twisted into a feral grin. Seeing Tommy like this−bound, helpless, and nearly choking on his cock−was nearly enough to make him come right then and there. But of course his control wasn't so lax, and he kept abusing Tommy’s warm, wonderful mouth.

He could keep doing this for ages, but excess was always boring. Matt stopped his rough pace, content with his work. He pulled out of Tommy’s mouth, something hot sparking in him when he saw the trail of saliva and precum that connected Matt’s cock to those swollen lips. A low growl rumbled in his chest like an animal’s, and he leaned down to whisper, “I am going to fuck you so hard. I am going to make you burn inside and out from the pleasure you are about to experience. And when I’m done, you’ll be begging for more.”

He shimmied down the other’s tanned body, spreading the male’s legs wide with a nudge of his hand. Snatching up the bottle of lube on the nightstand, Matt spread it over three fingers, not even bothering to warm the cool liquid before sliding a digit into that dusky hole that he so wanted to fill. He guided Tommy’s legs onto his shoulders, finding it easier to get the angle he wanted. He didn't spend much time on just one before he added a second and a third, and he smirked at the needy whines, harsh pants, and moans of desire. 

Tommy was coming undone just from two fingers, and it made him throb to think of how much pleasure he would receive with Matt’s cock buried balls deep in him. He shivered at the thought, licking his dry lips. He wanted to bite and claw at Matt’s skin, showing him just how much he loved every touch.

The Canuck had Tommy so high now the other could barely handle it, but it was about to get much better. After thoroughly teasing and stretching him with three fingers, Matt pulled them out to slick up his cock with more lube, and he took the liberty to pump himself a couple times to prolong the process to really make Tommy squirm. 

“Damn, Matt. This isn’t a waiting game. What do you want me to do next, take a number?” he said, voice raspy from the punishment his throat had endured. “Come on already!”

“Shut up,” the blond replied, his mauve eyes roiling with annoyance. Tommy always ran his mouth when he wasn't supposed to. He delivered a smack to his ass, trying to shut him up while he worked. Soon he lubed up and pressed in very slowly, going inch by inch.

Finally, Tommy was getting what he wanted. He moaned in pure bliss as Matt started to fill him, but wanted to pout when he felt how slow he was going. And so he did. “Matt,” he whined, wriggling in frustration like a two year old. “You’re going so fucking slow! This isn’t the time for pussyfootin’ around. Just take your cock and−” He was interrupted when Matt suddenly thrust deep inside of him, and an almost scream of pleasure ripped from Tommy’s throat. 

The sudden move had Matt’s cock pressing right up on his sweet spot, and all the brunet saw was white for a moment. His breathing was ragged, and Matt had to grin down at him. “Finally, you shut that big mouth of yours. I was getting tired of hearing your complaining. Now shut the hell up and enjoy this before I change my mind.” It was an empty threat, and they both knew it. But for once, Tommy decided to listen.

The room echoed with the lewd sound of wet, slapping skin, loud moans and pants, and animalistic grunts. Matt didn't hold back when it came to sex, and that’s what made it so great. The feeling of electricity running all over Tommy’s body had him up on cloud nine, and he could already feel the oncoming orgasm. 

Matt pounded into him with everything he had, his fingertips digging into the brunet’s thighs so forcefully that there would most likely be several bruises come tomorrow. But both men were too far gone to care, and Tommy always carried such marks around like trophies anyways. The Canuck allowed himself to hiss out expletives between gritted teeth, his hair escaping its usual ponytail to stick to his sweaty forehead. He looked so raw in that moment, eyes blazing and hair loose, Tommy thought. He strained forward for a kiss, which he received. Tongue and teeth clashed in a hungry, purely primal lip lock. They had to pull back to breathe, and Matt’s rhythm began to falter as he teetered on the brink of release. 

Tommy arched his body into the air to meet his lover’s, feeling like he was about to burst. He was so close to releasing, but the tightness of the cock ring prevented it. He whined softly at the throbbing of his cock, and knew he couldn't come until he was permitted. It was agonizing knowing his orgasm was in sight, yet hindered.

Matt was well aware of the other’s predicament, and let it last a little longer. It was extra punishment for mouthing off and being a general jackass. After a few more snaps of his hips, he was falling over the edge. Matt nimbly took off the cock ring, and the pair released together with fervent cries of the other’s name. 

Panting and slick with sweat and bodily fluids, the two caught their breath and relished in the lingering glow. Tommy would be perfect happy to just fall asleep if it wasn't for the fact that his hands were still behind his back. Talk about uncomfortable. “Hey, get me out of these. I wanna touch you.” Matt smiled one of those rare, soft smiles that he reserved just for Tommy. “Since you asked so nicely…” The blond flipped his partner over to take off the padded cuffs, and set them aside to deal with later. Neither particularly cared about how filthy they were; it could always be dealt with in the morning.

The brunet’s immediate response was to flip over and curl around his lover, nuzzling into his wide, muscular chest. “Mm, that was so great,” he murmured. “I’m just gonna sleep now. You sure know how to put a guy out of commission,” he said with a soft laugh. “Love ya.” His eyes began to shut as exhaustion set in, and he drifted off to sleep. Matt sighed, rolling his eyes fondly. “You’re so full of yourself,” he whispered aloud, though no one could hear but himself. “And I don’t know why, but I love you anyways. Goodnight, Tommy.” After brushing the brunet’s fringe back from his face and kissing his forehead, he settled down to catch a few precious hours of sleep. As his eyes slipped closed, Matt heard the other’s last words play in his mind, and he dropped off to sleep with that special smile on his lips.


End file.
